


The Dark Prince

by GarnetSeren



Series: Marvel Madness [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandral Is a Good Bro, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Gore, Mother-Son Relationship, Mouth Sewn Shut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Thor (2011), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Thor Is a Good Bro, Unrequited Love, Vanir Reader, Young Love, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: The Dark Prince, that's what people called him... and none too reverently, so unlike how they heralded the Golden Prince. Not that it was terribly hard to understand why. He stood apart. Not just with his alabaster skin and raven hair... which was so unlike his family, so unlike the majority of the Æsir. But in his thoughts and actions. The Dark Prince was a man unashamed to master the mystic arts, and man who used cunning over brute strength. He was an anomaly amongst his people, someone who couldn't quite be trusted... to others at least. But to you, you who proudly held your head up high to be both Vanir and a sorceress, Prince Loki was an enticing man. He intrigued you; and if his recent actions were anything to go by, the feeling was certainly mutual.*A re-working/updating of three one-shots I originally posted back in 2017, that were originally Loki/OFC. After a lot of thinking, I decided to change them into Loki/Reader stories and combine them into one cohesive work*





	1. Beginnings

“He's looking at you again!”

You gave a half smile to your best friend before glancing over your shoulder, in the direction they'd nodded. Sure enough, the dark haired prince was staring... again. An almost boyish smile pulled at his lips, until he realised you were looking. He quickly averted his eyes, looking down at his feet almost bashfully; that charming smile never leaving his face. You chuckled quietly, sweeping an errant strand hair from your eyes, before turning back to your friend.

“Better beware, you've heard the rumours about the dark prince,” they whispered, theatrically.

“And you believed them?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

Your friend outright laughed. “Not at all. These Æsir simply cannot appreciate the mystic arts.”

You couldn't help smirking at their assessment. Being of the Vanir, you both had a healthy dose of seidr coursing through their veins. They had mastered illusion manipulation at an early age, whilst you had dedicated your time to learning fire manipulation and the healing arts. It was no secret in the nine realms that the dark prince was also a skilled sorcerer, and though the Æsir didn't value the trait as highly as they should, it certainly made the man far more intriguing to you than his oafish brother.

* * *

“Brother! I shall tell the fair maiden of your feelings, on your behalf.”

Loki's head snapped up, his eyes widening as he looked at his brother in shock. “No. No, no, no, no. That won't be necessary.”

“Nonsense,” Thor replied, cheerfully.  
  
Loki's heart dropped. He had thought he'd been subtle, only daring to look at the beautiful lady when Thor and his friends were else where. Obviously, he had misjudged... but it was nigh on impossible not to gaze admiringly at her; from her stunning face, captivating eyes, gorgeous hair and enchanting smile, to the vibrant emerald dress she wore... a stunning gown that fell to the floor, hugged her enchanting figure, yet left her décolletage free to be admired... she was bewitching. She was the most radiant woman Loki had ever seen, far out shining all others gathered for the feast, including Freya; who believed herself the desire of every man's heart.

Sif's snickering brought Loki out of his musings, and to his dismay, he found Thor already several steps towards the fair lady and her friend. Trying his best to retain at least the look of someone relaxed and enjoying himself, Loki hurried after his brother, hoping to thwart Thor's plan. It wasn't that he was adverse to the alluring woman knowing his feelings... not really. He'd simply had his own preferred way to go about it , one that meant Thor as far away from the captivating lady as possible. Because as soon as anyone... not just women... met the golden prince, Loki became invisible.

Without fail, Thor would steal any woman who piqued his interest; not that Loki thought his brother did it on purpose, mainly because he never voiced his infatuations to anyone. Obviously, that no longer matter. So enthralled was he with the beautiful woman, his feelings had managed to slip through the collected facade he had perfected over the years. And now Thor was going to ruin whatever chance Loki might have had with the enchanting lady, simply by being himself. So his limited self-confidence was already in tatters; but with Sif and the Warriors Three laughing at him... well Warriors Two Loki supposed, since Fandral was merely looking at him thoughtfully... he felt utterly miserable.

* * *

Not for the first time, Fandral wondered if he was the only one of their small group that _did_ consider Loki a friend. Sure he was younger and favoured seidr instead of either sword play or pure brute strength like the rest of them, but Fandral had never understood the problem. He himself had once been ridiculed for choosing the foil instead of a battleaxe or long sword. His superior agility had also been an anomaly once, but as soon as it proved useful in battle, it was praised and heralded. Unlike Loki's seidr, and Fandral had never seen the fairness in that.  
  
He liked to pride himself on his sense of honour and his compassion for others, so he couldn't abide at how his friends laughed at Loki's _supposed_ impending misfortune. It was obvious the young prince didn't have as much confidence as he liked to have everyone believe. Well, at least to Fandral it was obvious, particularly when it came to the fairer sex... especially since he'd never even seen Loki take a lover, man or woman, now that he really thought about it. It was also true that Thor tended to steal the show from almost everyone, himself being the only except if Fandral thought about it... when it came to beautiful women at least, since he was the one with the reputation as a lady's man after all.  
  
Still, Fandral couldn't see why any of this was a source of entertainment for his three other friends. Loki looked almost resigned as he trailed after his brother, obviously convinced the fair lady would be blinded by Thor's brilliance. Of course that wasn't unheard of, but it was widely know that the Vanir sorceress in question was no empty headed wench, only interested in marrying for money. Fandral was convinced that if Loki only found the courage to approach her, that things would go in his favour. And besides, Thor loved his brother. He'd never willingly steal a woman away from him, not when he actually realised Loki's affections towards her, Fandral was certain.

* * *

You couldn't help frowning when you saw the party that strode towards you both. Not that you were opposed to speaking to any of them, but the look on Prince Loki's face gave you pause. Gone was the boyish smile that he'd graced you with earlier, now he looked down right pensive, like a man being led to the gallows. You couldn't help wondering what had caused such a change in him, especially when Prince Thor was actually beaming as the group approached. The golden prince seemed about to speak, until Fandral rushed passed him and capturing your hand in his.

“My lady, how very good it is to see you again.”

With his usual flamboyant flare, the blonde fencer bowed whilst raising your hand to his lips and lightly kissing your knuckles... you were hard pressed not to roll her eyes. Fandral was a dear friend _and_ the man your friend had set their sights on; feelings that were quite obviously returned, despite Fandral's reputation. The three of you were so close, that if you hadn't been at such a formal event, you would have embraced him like family. As it was, you simply squeezed his fingers tightly in greeting as you smiled at him warmly.

“It is always a joy, my dear Fandral.”

Out the corner of your eye, you noticed Prince Loki stiffen; it was a minuscule movement, but you caught it all the same. Lady Sif's snickering wasn't so hard to miss, nor were the smirks that Hogun and Volstagg shared. Honestly, it made you want to scowl, but somehow you held your 'polite society' mask firmly in place. And thankfully your friend took up the reigns of the interaction, stepping forward to firmly clasp Fandral's hand in greeting, before you could say something you might regret.

* * *

Loki sucked in a surprised breath as the fair lady stepped aside to let Fandral greet her friend; who was a fine specimen, but not as captivating as the beautiful woman he still couldn't tear his attention from. Though that was Loki's private opinion, and it was obvious Fandral was more much enamoured with her friend, rather than the enchanting lady herself; which was equal parts relieving and endearing. He'd seen the fencer take many lovers, the sheer number alone made Loki blush, but he had never seen Fandral smile so open and honest before.

“Your radiant presence never fails to brighten my day,” Fandral greeted, flirtatiously. “I had hoped you'd be able to dine with me on the morrow, though since it is obvious you'd have prior engagements, I am certain Prince Loki would be happy to keep our fair friend company instead.”

It took a moment for Loki to process what had been said, but once it had registered, he quickly offered a deep bow; all the while wondering how he could repay Fandral for his quick thinking and kindness. Loki might have been known as Silvertongue, but when it came to wooing, he found himself seriously lacking.

“It would be an honour,” Loki replied, seriously.

Even as he dared to offer the beautiful woman a small smile, Loki hadn't expected the radiant one she gifted him in return... nor the unexpected feeling of her soft lips briefly pressing against his cheek. Loki's fingers twitched to reach for the spot she had kissed, even as she pulled away from him. A lightness bubbled in his chest; he felt almost giddy. A curtsey or offering her hand for him to kiss would have been the polite reply, but kissing his cheek... Loki couldn't believe any woman, least of all one of this lady's calibre, would so public express an interest in him; genuine interest, if her lingering smile could be believed. And it certainly stopped his so-called friends snickering.

“Pleasure as well, I would hope,” she countered.

Loki couldn't help the blush that so obviously rushed to his cheeks, as his heart beat erratically in his chest. But he was thankfully save from having to stumble over a reply, as the enchanting woman took her leave; flashing Thor a quick smile as he beamed at her, and threw Fandral want Loki hoped was a mock glare, before she ushered her friend away.

* * *

Chuckling, they glanced over their shoulder, even as they linked arms with their friend. They'd intended to lock eyes with Fandral, hoping to give him the sultry smile they'd been practising. But instead, their gaze fell to Prince Loki. The dark prince was gazing after them... well, their friend... with a lovesick look on his face. It was adorable really, and perfect teasing material. So with absolutely no shame, they nudged their friend in the side before declaring:

“He's looking at you again!”

 


	2. Revellings

Asgard was utterly beautiful at dusk. As the sun sank to the horizon, setting the sky ablaze with fiery reds, oranges, and even dazzling shades of pink. The golden castle glistened in the dying light, adding to the magnificence of the view, and you sighed contentedly as the slight breeze ruffled your hair.

Thor had brought you to Asgard... after only a little begging and cajoling... as a surprise for Loki's upcoming birthday. The golden prince had proven a fine travelling companion, chatting amicably about anything and everything, though your conversation had often centred around his friends and family. It had taken the better part of a day to ride along the bi-frost, but after a brief respite in the lavish rooms appointed to you, you wandered out to the terrace gardens. The scent of the night flowers was divine, their silky white petals opening now that twilight had caressed the world with it's inky hue, and a myriad of stars peaked out of the heavens.

“My lady!”  
  
Thor's booming voice suddenly shattered the quiet evening, and suppressing a snort of laughter, you turned to face the blonde warrior. He'd traded his riding gear for a regal red tunic and black leather breeches, that showed off his muscular frame to perfection... it wasn't hard to see why so many women threw themselves at the man's feet, he _was_ magnificent to look at. Just not your type. Thor had become a dear friend ever since that garden party, mainly thanks to Fandral's meddling; not that you actually minded. The golden prince was genial, charismatic, and downright adorable when he wanted to be. He often reminded you of a warhound, fierce when called for but a softy deep down.  
  
“My lady,” he repeated, a little quieter. “The feast to welcome your arrival is about to start...”  
  
“And we must feast,” you concluded, only slightly teasing.  
  
With graceful ease, you slipped down from the wall you'd perched on, smoothing out the wrinkles in your olive green dress as you landed. Gallantly, the prince offered you his arm; the pair of you easily fell into step with one another, during the short walk to the feasting hall. You both nodded and smiled politely to any person you passed... be it noble, guard or servant a like. The golden halls were just as lavish as you remembered them, though your gaze couldn't help darting around the corridors, drinking in the sight. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed the lingering glances of several men they passed... as well as Thor puffing out his chest ever so slightly. It was hard not to laugh.  
  
“It seems you rather enjoy having me on your arm, my prince,” you smiled, fondly.  
  
Thor beamed. “And what man would not desire such a beautiful and intelligent lady on their arm?”  
  
Before you could retort, you arrived at the feasting hall and were greeted by a jovial cheer. Slightly embarrassed by the attention, you curtsied to the small gathering though your eyes quickly surveyed the crowd. To your great disappointment, Loki was nowhere to be seen... neither were Odin or Frigga. Your confusion must have shown, because Thor quickly whispered:  
  
“My brother was caught creating mischief earlier, mother and All-Father are attending to the issue.”  
  
You caught the underlying message... Loki was in trouble, Odin was angry, and the Queen was trying to diffuse the situation... and nodded in understanding. However, you were unable to either reply or inquire further, as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif quickly came over. The men seemed more than happy to see you, especially Fandral who quickly pulled you into a crushing hug, before he seemed to remember his manners. With a flourish, the fencer stepped back and seized both your hands in his, bowing over them. He placed a soft kiss to both sets of knuckles, before smiling up at you impishly.  
  
“You are radiant, my dear lady,” he greeted, extravagantly.  
  
“It is good to see you again, my dashing rogue,” you smirked. “It's been too long.”  
  
Hogun was the next to step forward to great you, his smooth shaven face set him apart from the gathered Æsir, as did his raven hair and cool fawn coloured skin. You smiled warmly at the famed warrior whilst he bowed over your hand; always glad to meet a fellow Vanir. Volstagg was next, and you grinned as the portly axe-wielder kissed your knuckles... not as debonair was Fandral, but still charming in his own way. And once the redhead had stepped away, you turned to greet the Lady Sif, only to find the dark haired beauty staring at you coldly.

Although surprised, you plastered on a genial smile.  
  
“What brings you here?” the shield maiden asked, tersely.  
  
“Thor,” you replied, brightly.  
  
Your glib response pulled an undignified snort from Fandral. Volstagg guffawed, Thor laughed heartily, and even Hogun smiled... Sif's glare turned icy. Unperturbed, you turned your attention towards the other gathered nobles, elegantly acknowledging each of their greetings, before the Warriors Three called you over to dine with them. Volstagg loudly patted the polished wooden bench he sat on.  
  
“Come! It would be an honour for you to sit with me, my lady.”  
  
Chuckling, you gracefully slid into the offered seat, slightly surprised to find Hogun dropping onto the bench beside you. Fandral scowled at his brother in arms, before giving you a salacious wink. Rolling your eyes playfully, you turned your attention to the impressive spread of food laid out on the rich mahogany table. There were platters of cooked meats, fillets of fresh fish, whole wheels of cheese, terrines of every conceivable vegetable, and several dishes of exotic fruit. Naturally, there were also glistening crystal goblets and copious bottles of mead.

You were so overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food, that it took several moments to realise Thor and Lady Sif hadn't joined the table. Glancing up, you saw the pair making their way over; the warrior maiden's jaw was set tight, and the prince's face looked like thunder... until he noticed your gaze. Then it was like sunshine appearing from behind a cloud, as Thor gave you a beaming smile and chose to sit opposite, before offering you the first serving of mead. You accepted it graciously, before beginning to pick at the splendid array food. Of course, the Warriors Three dug into the feast with relish, as did Thor and even Lady Sif. However, it wasn't until Fandral had insisted on presenting you with a heaped plate of food, that you finally realised how famished you actually were.  
  
“I bet you ten gold pieces, you can't out eat Volstagg,” Fandral grinned.  
  
“What are we, six?” you chuckled.  
  
He gasped dramatically. “I never thought I'd live to see the day... _you_ backing down from a challenge.”  
  
For a moment, you eyed Volstagg's mountainous plate warily, before giving a sharp nod. “You have a deal, Dashing!”  
  
It was a ludicrous bet to make, one you already knew you would lose, but handing over ten gold pieces to Fandral was a small price to pay for your companions' enjoyment. Even Sif's frosty demeanour began to melt, and the warrior maiden even went so far as to cheer you on, when you reached for a third helping of roasted vegetables with a side serving of pottage. Though naturally, you lost to the portly Volstagg; who managed two more platefuls, before clapping you genially on the shoulder at his victory.  
  
“You surprise me, my lady,” he stated, grinning.  
  
You shrugged, only a little abashed. “The use of seidr gives you a surprisingly large appetite.”  
  
“A valiant effort, my lady,” Hogan commiserated. “But even Thor cannot match Volstagg's gluttony.”  
  
The prince grinned, devilishly. “Fandral tells us that you can handle your mead, do you think you could out drink Lady Sif?”  
  
You locked eyes with the other woman, and you both smiled eagerly... Sif's earlier hostility seemingly all but forgotten, which you were certainly relieved by; you didn't want any pettiness to ruin Loki's upcoming celebration, after all.  
  
“If Fandral would be so gracious to pay a poor lady's wager, then by all means.”  
  
Sif snickered. “If he does... I promise I won't go easy on you."


	3. Provings

The next morning dawned clear and beautiful, and you were up with the larks, no worse for wear after your long night of carousing. Your drinking contest with Lady Sif had been eagerly watched by all in attendance, and had eventually ended in a draw... mostly because your 'judges' had been so far into their own cups that they'd lost count. So despite Loki's regretful lack of appearance, you had immensely enjoyed her night; convinced that you'd found another friend in Volstagg, and certain Hogun and Lady Sif wouldn't be far behind. You smiled widely at the thought as you stretched; swinging her legs out of the sumptuous bed, and pottering about getting ready for the day.

After bathing in warm water decadently fragrance with rose petals, you dressed in a beautiful navy blue gown. You lightly applied make up to enhance your natural features, as was the current trend in Asgard; though you couldn't resist adding a dark wine shade to your lips, before choosing an elegant pair of silver and sapphire drop earrings to compliment your outfit. And just as you slipped on your silver shoes, there was a light knock at the chamber door... almost as if someone was avoiding making too much noise. Barely containing your smirk, you opened the door, unsurprised to find a sorry looking Fandral on the other side. Taking pity on your dear friend, you immediately took his head in your hands, and cast a gentle healing spell to combat the lingering effects of last night's alcohol.  
  
“How do you feel no pain, my lady?” he whined.  
  
“It's a secret,” you winked.  
  
Without further explanation, you linked your arm with the fencer's and started to steer him towards the palace's courtyard garden; the fresh air would do him wonders... your desire to see the famed roses was merely a coincidence. Still, you both walked along the crystal paths, enjoying the spectacular display of fragrant flowers as well as each other's company. In the distance, a clock bell tolled the time, nine strikes ringing out crisp and clear.  
  
“I am sorry, my lady. I have training I must attend,” Fandral apologised.  
  
“May I come?” you asked.  
  
“I doubt Loki will be there,” he teased.  
  
You chuckled, rolling your eyes. “But I could still get to knock you on your rear.”  
  
“I am wary about letting you showcase you skills,” Fandral admitted, unabashed. “I don't want you showing me up.... and I'd rather see you take Hogun down.”  
  
“No one can out dazzle you, Dashing,” she smiled, only slightly sarcastically. “Though it's been quite a while since I trained against a mace wielder, I'm not sure how I'd do against him.”  
  
Fandral snorted. “I can't remember an opponent ever getting the better of your... what did you call them... eldritch whips?”  
  
“You don't think that would be cheating?” you asked, genuinely intrigued.   
  
“The fire manipulation you do would be,” he mused. “But the whips are weapons, just like my foil. As I see it, the only difference is you conjure them instead of carrying them.”  
  
Suspicious, you glanced at her friend. “What did he do to you?”  
  
The fencer pouted. “Ruined my favourite tunic during our last duel.”  
  
You outright laughed. “Alright... don't worry, my dear Fandral. I shall defend your honour!”  
  
Whilst you talked, the pair of you had made your way to the training ring, despite the fact you were wearing less than suitable attire. Still, you supposed it paid to have her impending opponent under-estimate her, and at least her dress as flowing enough to allow for a free range of movement. You wouldn't be doing any show stopping flips or elaborate foot work, but you certainly wouldn't be hindered by your own gown. After all, you _did_ regularly train in dresses... just in case there was ever a need to fight before you could get to your armour. Naturally, Fandral knew that. Equally obvious was the fact that Hogun _didn't_ know that fact, and looked at you rather dubiously when the fencer suggested they spar.

However, after a thorough cajoling from Thor and Volstagg... and some heavy teasing from an intrigued looking Sif... the warrior finally agreed. So you squared off in the dusty ring, Hogun's boots crunching the ochre coloured gravel, whilst your gown drifted silently over the ground. He tightened his grip on his mace as you circled each other slowly. You couldn't help smiled slightly... pleased that your fellow Vanir was at least taking the match seriously, even though your hands were still empty. Hogun adjusted his hold once more, just as you flexed her fingers. His dark eyes narrowed and you raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Hogun leapt forward, his mace raised above his head menacingly. The spiked ball arced downwards, though you easily sidesteps his attack; gracefully dodging three more swipes, before a forth came precariously close to catching your ribs. Deciding enough was enough, you quickly conjured a pair of eldritch whips, and the fiery light that made up the thong and fall sparked energetically. Hogun took a surprised step back, eyeing your weapons with obvious uncertainty, prompting you to called out a promise of no other magic. After a heartbeat, the warrior accepted with a terse nod, before he leapt at you once again.

Honed instinct had you snapping the whips into action, the right curling around the handle of Hogun's mace whilst the left cracked at his feet. He stepped back to avoid your attack, at exactly the same moment you tugged the mace out of his hand. His eyes widened in shock, before he promptly toppled forward... barely catching himself before he face-planted the dirt. Raucous cheering erupted from your spectators, Fandral unsurprisingly the loudest. Though to your surprise, after you'd cordially shook hands with Hogun, it was Lady Sif who approached you first.  
  
“When you first arrived with Thor last night, I feared he was attracted to you,” she admitted, quietly. “You are a beautiful woman, one who's esteemed reputation precedes her. You would make a fitting queen of Asgard.”  
  
You opened your mouth to argue, though Sif held up her hands imploringly.  
  
“I know now that is not the case,” she continued, slightly abashed. “I am not proud to admit it, but the mead got the better of me last night and I confronted Thor about your... relationship. He assured me that you came for Loki.”  
  
“That's true,” you replied, without hesitation.  
  
Sif shook her head. “I do not understand why you would honour him so, he is not worthy of you. As much as it pains me to admit it, you are much more deserving of someone of Thor's calibre.”  
  
You bit her tongue, lest something viscous slipped out, before you sighed: “I have no desire for Thor, other than friendship. You need not be jealous, Lady Sif.”  
  
The shield maiden spluttered, evidentially floundering for some way to deny her obvious feelings, before the man in question suddenly walked over. Her bronzed cheeks flushed slightly at Thor's arrival, and you tried your best not to smile... annoyed though you were with Sif's attitude towards Loki, but you still had no wish to embarrass the woman.  
  
“Might I ask what you fine ladies are in such deep conversation about?” Thor smiled.  
  
Sif's eyes widened with obvious worry.  
  
“Lady Sif was kind enough to compliment me on my win,” you lied, smoothly.  
  
“It was skilful indeed,” he agreed.  
  
“Your technique is very advance,” the shield maiden stated, giving you a thankful look. “It would be an honour to train with you sometime.”  
  
“A generous offer,” you replied, easily. “I am not one for sparring normally, though I will give it some serious thought.”  
  
Taking the polite dismissal as the opportunity it was, Sif beat a hasty retreat, offering a smile over her shoulder as she departed. You raised a hand to wave farewell, before turning your attention to the golden prince. For some reason, you couldn't shake the feeling Thor was up to something.

 


	4. Revelations

Thor smiled down at you fondly, before offering her his arm; despite your suspicion, you matched his easy grin and rested your hand in the crook of his elbow as he led you from the training ring. His actions weren't too surprising... he _had_ mentioned last night that he wanted to take a walk with you that morning... though you hadn't expected him to miss training to do so. However, any misgivings you had about his shirking his duties vanished the moment he led you into a more secluded part of the garden. One walled by towering hedges and filled with exquisitely fragranced roses and lilies. The hidden area was adorned tastefully with a singular fountain, that gurgled somewhere in the distance. You couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped you, as you basked in the beauty and tranquillity of the place; and in companionable silence, you began to meander around the flowerbeds.  
  
“You look lovely today, my lady,” Thor complimented, surprisingly quietly.  
  
“You look rather striking yourself,” you stated, honestly. “Who knew training gear could look so stylish?”

Thor gave a rich chuckle. “You are too kind, my lady.”  
  
You were about to reply, before a stunning yellow rose caught your eye. Unable to help yourself, your hand slipped from the prince's arm as she bent to take a closer look at the lovely bloom. Thor's laughter became softer, and out the corner of your eye, you caught him looking at you rather fondly.  
  
“I will be back momentarily,” he told you, suddenly.  
  
Before you had a chance to ask Thor where he was going, the prince set off at a brisk pace, quickly disappearing from view. You frowned after him, though decided there was very little point following him. You had never been to this part of the gardens, a place you had an inkling was kept private for the royal family, and you doubted you'd managed to find him amongst the towering hedges. So smiling softly, you went back to inspecting the flowers; a bright orange lily catching your attention, and it wasn't long until you could hear footsteps on the path behind her. Though figuring it was Thor back from his escapade, you didn't tear your attention away from the beautiful butterfly that had just landed on your hand.  
  
“My Lady...”  
  
Startled, you whipped around to face the owner of the voice... one that was a decidedly un-Thor-like... before a wide smile pulled at your lips. Almost of their own accord, your eyes wandered over Loki's form; taking in his slicked back raven hair, the emerald tunic he wore along with black breeches and a long, black leather over-vest. However, what caught your attention the most was his sparking verdant eyes, and the soft, almost shy smile he gave you. Though his smile suddenly began to falter as his gaze drifted to the side. Turning in the direction Loki was looking, you were confronted with the sight of a beaming Thor, carrying a bouquet of every conceivable flower colour. You laughed delighted, even as Loki muttered:  
  
“It's a pleasure to see you... though I did not wish to see so much.”  
  
You glancing back at him, frowning, though your attention quickly returned to the golden prince as he offered you the gorgeous bouquet. Without thinking, you buried your nose into the blooms, inhaling their heady and wonderful scent... you were certain that if the fragrance could be made into a perfume, it would be bottled liquid happiness. However, despite how much you loved the flowers, you couldn't help looking up at Thor a little quizzically.  
  
“Your rooms are some distance from mother's garden,” he explained. “However I am certain these will brighten up your chambers, regardless.”  
  
You chuckled, softly. “That is very thoughtful of you, my thanks.”  
  
Smiling his beaming grin, Thor raised your knuckles to his lips as he bowed over her hand. Shaking your head fondly, you watched as he clapped a friendly hand over Loki's shoulder... who was looking surprisingly tense... before he bid you both farewell; stating that he'd leave you in his brother's capable hands. Though before Thor could take a single step more, you called him back, plucking a red rose from the bouquet as you did. Out of the corner of her eye, you saw Loki's face darken but paid it little mind... at least for that moment. Thor didn't seem to notice, and merely looked at you in surprise when you handed him the bloom.  
  
“Give this to Lady Sif?” you suggested.  
  
“I am not sure Sif would appreciate the gesture,” he replied, seeming confused.  
  
You raised an eyebrow. “When was the last time she received flowers?”  
  
Thor frowned, clearly unsure.  
  
“Please... give her the rose,” you implored. “And perhaps compliment her on something _other_ than her fighting prowess when you do.”  
  
Despite still looking perplexed, Thor nodded his agreement, before taking his leave. Unable to help herself, you once again shook her head at his retreating back, amazed at how oblivious both the golden prince and Lady Sif were with each other. How they had missed their mutual feelings was beyond you, but that was a concern from another time, and you turned her attention to Loki, only to be surprised that the dark prince was nowhere to be seen.

You frowned. You were certain you hadn't heard his footsteps whilst speaking with Thor, nor had you felt the telltale pull of seidr, that would indicate he'd cast a spell. Perplexed, you gently set the gorgeous bouquet on the crystal path... hoping no harm would come to it... before you set off deeper into the garden. You weren't exactly sure why, but you had the overwhelming feeling you _had_ to find Loki. So with hurried steps, you rounded several corners and raced down the straight paths, until you came to a small square. In the middle was the gurgling fountain, the sound of bubbling water mingling with the pleasant birdsong. However there was no time for you to enjoy the moment, for just beyond the fountain, with his back pressed against the carved stone, was Loki. You approached him cautiously, oddly feeling as if you were trying to gain the trust of a frightened animal. Though as you knelt down beside him, you hadn't expected to see unshed tears glistening in his eyes; your breath caught at the sight.

“Loki?”  
  
“I suppose congratulations are in order,” he muttered, quietly.  
  
You frowned, confused. “Pardon?”  
  
“You and Thor...” Loki sighed. “He is lucky to have you.”  
  
“What do you mean: Myself and Thor?” you asked, genuinely perplexed. “We're simply friends.”

Loki scoffed. “I am sure friends give each other bouquets of flowers.”  
  
“And I am sure friends pack other friends off with roses, telling them to get their act together and finally approach the woman they are interested in,” you retorted, levelling him with a look.  
  
It was the prince's turn to frown, causing you to smile softly.  
  
“Surely you've seen the way Thor and Sif look at each other when they think no one is looking? Especially the other person,” you continued. “I half expected Fandral to lock them in a storage cupboard together last night.”  
  
Loki gave a slightly watery chuckle. “It _is_ sickening.”  
  
“So what's this really about?” you asked, gently.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Loki glanced up at you. Though as he blinked, a single tear slid down his porcelain cheek. You had never considered the dark prince weak, but there was something strangely fragile about him in that moment. He seemed so vulnerable, so unsure of himself, and her heart broke a little for him. Then without a word, he raised his hands, cupping them together before you felt the gentle caress of his seidr. The invisible energy tingled along your skin pleasantly as you quietly watched Loki cast his spell, not wanting to interrupt him. Before long, his clasped hands began to open, and your breath caught in your throat once more. Your eyes widened as you took in the dazzling crystal rose he'd just created. With slightly trembling hands, Loki offered you the flower, a blush very obvious on his pale skin.  
  
“Loki... it's... beautiful,” you whispered, awed.  
  
“Though not as radiant as you,” he replied, shyly.  
  
You smiled, softly. “Are you trying to tell me something, my prince?”  
  
His blush deepened. “It is of no consequence.”  
  
“It is to me,” you assured, gently.   
  
You watched as he swallowed audibly, his green gaze barely daring to meet your own. It was startling to see the silver-tongued sorcerer at a loss for words, and you got the distinct impression that Loki had never approached a woman before... which brought up a host of other questions that were best left for another time. However, after gently setting the stunning rose down on the crystal path, you took his hands in yours... content to let Loki take his time. However you were shocked to find the prince's hands still trembling, and his blush seemed to deepen as he undoubtedly realised you could tangibly feel his nervousness. Though to your continued surprise, Loki lifted your left hand to his chest, laying the palm flat so you could feel his heartbeat racing.  
  
“Surely you already know the power you have over me, my lady,” he said, quietly. “Must I say it out loud?”  
  
“It would no doubt give me the opportunity to confine my own interest in you,” you replied, demurely.  
  
Loki's verdant eyes snapped up to meet your own; prompting you to smile at him warmly, as he merely took a moment to stare at you... obviously not expecting that reply. The hand holding yours to his chest tightened, whilst the other visibly shook, as he reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. The sheer amount of awe and wonder Loki regarded you with made your heart beat faster, as well as break a little. No one should be so surprised that their feelings were returned, and for a fleeting moment, you wondered what wench had ruined the prince's confidence so thoroughly. Though that thought was quickly chased away as Loki's shaking fingers cautiously stroked your jawline. Taking pity on the nervous prince, you cupped his hand with your free one; cradling it to your cheek, before placing a soft kiss on his palm.   
  
“Then allow me to say that I have laid eyes on many a fair maiden on my travels,” Loki began, his voice wavering slightly. “But you, my dear, you are by far the most loveliest and captivating woman in the nine realms. I have wondered many a night, if I occupy even a slither of your beautiful mind, for you have completely taken over my thoughts. From the moment I saw you, you held my heart in your hands, and I would beg for simply the chance to court you.”  
  
You were a little stunned at his short speech, the words touching and poetic... you'd had your share of dalliances in the past, though none had professed their feelings as beautifully as Loki had. You'd expected talk of attraction, perhaps even desire, but what he spoke of sounded much more like love. It was a surprising revelation, but not unwelcome; as were the butterflies that suddenly fluttered in your stomach. You smile gently, before leaning forward to place a soft kiss at the corner of his lips. A gentle tease... and a promise.  
  
“I would like that, my prince. Very much.”

 


	5. Stitches

As they thundered across the bifrost, you stood in your stirrups; urging your dappled mare to go faster. You didn't care how unseemly you looked, clad in black leather breeches and riding astride her mount, all that matter was how quickly she could cross the rainbow bridge. Your cape and hair blew wildly behind you as she cracked the reins, hoping for just one more burst of speed as the golden palace came into view. You'd only received Queen Frigga's frantic summons that morning, and had swept through your rooms like a whirlwind to prepare before riding like a surtr was harrying your steps. You didn't know much, just that Loki was injured... but that was enough.  
  
Evidently the queen had sent word ahead, for no other than Fandral was waiting for you at the gates. Without hesitation, you flung yourself from your horse, grabbed the saddle bags and jogged to meet him. The fencer's usually smiling mouth was set in a grim line as he threw your packs over his shoulder, before leading the way into the palace. Moving quickly, silently, you pointedly ignored the scandalised whispers from milling courtiers; horrified to see a woman wear breeches. Not that you cared... you had no time for such vapid creatures. Though eventually, only yours and Fandral's fast footsteps could be heard throughout the glittering halls, and you knew you'd finally reached the royal family's private wing. There was a sombre feeling to the place, one that hadn't been present the last time you'd been there. Perhaps the fencer also felt the strange atmosphere, since he reduced his jogging steps to more of a power walk, then suddenly cleared his throat.  
  
“You should know...” he began, hesitantly. “It's... it's not good.”  
  
You swallowed thickly. “Life threatening?”  
  
“No, but perhaps... worse?” Fandral stated, sombrely. “I don't know all that happened; I was out escorting the Queen on her tour of the new healing buildings... and Thor was in too much of a state to tell us anything properly when we arrived back.”  
  
Unable to help yourself, you stopped dead. “What happened?”  
  
Fandral sighed. “Allfather ordered Loki's mouth sewn shut. He had Thor hold him whilst it happened.”  
  
“Pardon?” you asked, deathly calm.  
  
“As I said, I don't know much,” he explained, unhappily. “The Queen is furious. Even if she can't do anything publicly, I have no doubt she will give Odin Hel for it in private.”  
  
“What in the nine realms could possess Odin to order such a punishment, and on his son... sons?”  
  
“Thor mentioned something about a bet and dwarves, I would suppose that was Loki's supposed crime,” Fandral said, quietly. “And he argued with Allfather, on Loki's behalf.”  
  
“Which was Thor's crime,” you surmised, grimly. “And why he was forced to participate in his brother's punishment.”  
  
“Can't have open dissent, even amongst family,” Fandral agreed, darkly.  
  
It was your turn to sigh. “Please, just take me to Loki...”

* * *

Quietly, you inched the large wooden door open, and were immediately hit by the heavy scent of incense... evidently the Queen had for called other healers to assist her son. The room was dark, thick green drapes blocking out the noontime sun. You unbuckled your black cloak, dropping it to the floor and with a tense smile, took the saddle bags from Fandral. He left silently, the lock barely making a sound as it clicked shut behind him. Cautiously, you crept further into the room, rolling up the sleeves of your deep purple tunic as you went. You still weren't entirely sure what you were about to find, but you were positive action would be needed immediately.

Walking through the seating area, you nodded respectfully to the pair of young healers who sat folding bandages, before silently passing into the prince's bedchamber unannounced. It was even darker than the antechamber, lit by a single lonely candle that flickered on the bedside table. Beside the candle stood a bowl of pinkish water, a severely stained cloth sat discarded nearby... it didn't bode well. The famed healer Eir was hovering at the foot of the ornate bed, whilst Queen Frigga sat on a stool pulled up to the bedside, where propped up on golden silk pillows was Loki.

The dark prince was a shadow of his former self. His already pale complexion was wan, his raven hair was sweat soaked and curling at the nape of his neck, his handsome face was mottled with purple bruises; as was the small amount of torso you could see above the emerald green eiderdown. But the most gruesome of all was his mouth, raggedly sewn shut with what appeared to be golden thread... thread that was now stained a deep crimson. It took a matter of heartbeats for you to catalogue the injuries, before your gaze rose to meet Loki's eyes, and what you saw there broke your heart. Pain was obvious and expected. But what you hadn't anticipated was the shame that was also so evident. He looked away from you quickly, focusing instead studying rich material of his eiderdown; and at the same moment, Queen Frigga stood to clasp both your hands in hers.  
  
“I am so thankful you have come, my dear,” she said, quietly.  
  
“Nothing would have kept me away,” you replied, sincerely.  
  
Your honest sentiment must have surprised the prince, because he quickly glanced up at you; giving you the chance to offer him a gentle smile... even if it was one that didn't quiet reach your eyes.  
  
“The prince will not let anyone tend him,” Eir stated, not unkindly. “Though her highness hopes you might have more success, child.”  
  
“All he's allowed me to do is dab the blood away,” the queen confined, clearly worried.  
  
You squeezed her elegant fingers comfortingly. “I will do my best, you have my word.”  
  
The queen's shoulders visibly relaxed, as she nodded. “I am certain my son does not wish for an audience.”  
  
Silently, you watched as Queen Frigga ushered the elder healer out of the bedchamber, and once you were certain you were alone with Loki, you turned your attention back to the injured prince. His beautiful green eyes regarded you almost warily as you moved towards the bed. Unable to help yourself, you leant forward to place a soft kiss to the unbruised skin of his forehead... if you hadn't been so close, you were certain you would have missed the surprised inhalation Loki gave, followed by a small whimper of pain.

Tears pricked your eyes as you pulled back just enough to look at him properly, and as gently as you could, you cupped his cheek in the palm of your hand. Loki's initial reaction was to flinch, which didn't surprise you in the least, though he thankfully soon eased into your touch. Ever so carefully, you ran her thumb along his high cheekbone.  
  
“I can't promise it will be pain free, but I do swear I will make it as quick and as bearable as possible,” you whispered. “Do you trust me?”  
  
The fact that the prince nodded without hesitation brought fresh tears to your eyes. Blinking them away,you reached for her saddle bags; pulling out a small pair of beautifully gilded scissors, enchanted so they always remained wickedly sharp. You also produced a small vial of amber liquid... that released a heavy floral fragrance the moment it was uncorked... and poured some onto a clean rag. What you were about to do would be far from pleasant for Loki, but it would help him immensely in the long run. The oil had antiseptic and anaesthetic properties, and it would also moisten the prince's lips and the golden thread; hopefully making it easier to remove. So with careful hands, you pressed the fabric to his mutilated mouth, wincing in sympathy when you heard him whimper in pain. Though after a few careful dabs of the oil, you took up the scissors, pausing briefly to caress Loki's cheek.  
  
“It will be over soon,” you promised, pressing another soft kiss to his forehead.  
  
With that, you positioned yourself to make the first cut; the pointed blade having to slip between the prince's barely open lips to do so. Although your hands remained steady, you felt the need to take a calming breath before you made the first nerve-wracking snip. In heavy silence, you steadily cut the once golden thread, trying not to grimace at each of Loki's quiet murmurs of pain... you hated knowing you were hurting him, even if it was in order to help him.

Time lost all meaning as you diligently worked, slowly easing the cord out of the puncture wounds as gently as you could. When the last of the blood soaked thread was removed, you took a moment to douse another clean rag in the floral oil, quietly instructing the prince to press it to his mouth as your attention returned to the offending cord. Despite knowing you could incinerate the gruesome thing easily, you held off the urge; instead choosing to hold the bloody thread over the woeful candle, lest Loki needed more expensive healing magic than you were expecting. The smell of the wicked enchantments hung acrid in the air, before the disgusting cord finally succumbed to the flames.

Silence filled the dimly lit room once the last of the spells had crackled to death, and you took the opportunity to wash your hands in a pitcher of clean water that you found on a nearby sideboard. However you quickly returned to Loki's beside, the moment you thought he'd whisper your name. Gently, you stroked his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead, before daringly perching on the side of the prince's bed. The look he gave you was so full of surprise and longing, that you couldn't help but place a third soft kiss to his forehead.  
  
“The oil has already cleansed your wounds, so there's no more I can do until the swelling has receded. I can help the process a little, though it will most likely be a day or two before I'll know how much healing seidr you'll need,” you explained, quietly. “But is there anything else I can do for you, my prince?”  
  
“I will not force you to stay, my lady,” he murmured, wincing as his wounds obviously pulled painfully. “Though I beg you not to leave.”  
  
You carefully cupped his bruised cheek, smiling at him warmly. “No matter what, I will always be by your side, Loki. Never doubt that.”  
  
A blush surprisingly crept across the prince's wan cheeks. “You honour me... my love.”

 


End file.
